Mashiro Kanojo
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila sebuah kecelakaan besar menimpamu sehingga menyebabkanmu amnesia? Dan saat terbangun hidupmu dikelilingi enam cowok keren yang mengaku sebagai pacarmu. AU/Sakura Centric/Sakura Harem/collab with Vanille Yacchan/Chap. 3 is UP!
1. Prolog

Teori realivitas Einsten menguasai kelas. Yang korelasinya bagiku ialah saat pelajaran yang paling kucintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini, telah usai. Ia berjalan cepat, sangat. Kakashi- _sensei_ mengetukkan buku paketnya lalu melangkah keluar. Aku mendesah kecewa, sementara kebanyakan temanku bersorak seperti mendapatkan segunung emas. Bagi mereka, saat pelajaran matematika adalah waktu yang terburuk. Dimana semuanya berjalan sangat amat lambat.

Mereka, orang-orang yang selalu membicarakan acara di televisi itu berbondong-bondong keluar. Mulutnya meneriakan lapar dan kantin. Pemuda bertato segitiga merah disebelahku _—_ atau tanda lahir, entahlah. Yang manapun terlihat sama _—_ mengajakku. Kuacungkan bento sebagai jawaban. Ia nyengir dan berlalu.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Tapi kalau-kalau kau belum tahu, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku anak tunggal. Kalau kau melihat seorang siswi dengan rambut merah jambu pendek, berjalan kaku, percayalah, itu aku. Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa kulabeli _bestfriend ever._ Sungguh, jangan anggap aku seorang pecundang yang diacuhkan masyarakat. Aku hanya tidak senang bersosialisasi, hal seperti itu terlalu menggangguku. Tidak penting dan tidak berguna. Bagiku buku-buku lebih terlihat sensual. Dan tolong, jangan pernah bertanya apakah aku sudah punya pacar. Kalau kau menganggapku suram, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki Inuzuka- _kun_.

Waktu pulang sekolah adalah hal yang sangat dinantikan. Ah, beruntungnya _—_ atau sialnya _—_ aku masih punya kencan dengan klub sastra. Aku memasukan peralatanku dan berjalan gontai. Entah kenapa, mataku terasa aneh. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memukul-mukulkankan penghapus papan tulis di depanku. Aku tidak sakit, aku yakin. Aku bahkan dengan lahap menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatkan Sasori- _nii—_ tetangga merahku _doppelganger_ ibuku. Lalu ada apa, firasatku tidak enak.

Otsutsuki- _kun_ sepertinya menyadari gelagat anehku. Kemudian secara kompak seperti duet penyanyi seriosa kawakan, ia dan Utakata- _senpai_ menyuruhku pulang. Padahal mereka yang sering memaksaku tinggal lebih lama. Baiklah, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku menyetujuinya.

Aku berjalan seperti dikejar kawanan banteng. Aku ingin cepat pulang, sejak keluar dari ruang klub perasaanku seperti dihantam badai Katerina. Bahkan wajah Uchiha- _san_ yang dingin yang kulihat tak sengaja di depan loker tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan anehku. Dengan cepat aku mengganti sepatu dan berjalan keluar gedung mendahuluinya. Uzumaki Menma mengumpat padaku saat aku dengan tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kurogoh _smartphone_ kuyang bergetar dramatis. Aku berdiri di depan _zebra_ _cross_ , sendirian. Sekelilingku sepi, kebanyakan sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Dan kegiatan klub masih berlangsung satu setengah jam lagi. Hanya beberapa anak yang terlihat mondar-mandir. _Id_ _caller-_ nya menampilkan Sasori- _nii_.

Tepat saat kuputuskan untuk menjawab panggilannya, bunyi gedebum keras mengalihkan atensiku. _Emerald_ ku menggelap saat badan truk kargo _—_ mungkin, aku tidak begitu yakin _—_ menghalangi pandanganku. Detik berikutnya hal yang terjadi ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat dan teramat buruk.

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Apakah aku akan mati?_

 _Hentikan, siapapun yang berteriak, kau menyakiti telingaku!_

 _Suara-suara itu seperti suara teriakan di roller coster, bergemuruh, dan menyebalkan._

 _Lalu mereka menghilang seperti disapu tsunami_

 _Hitam lalu kelabu_

 _Kemudian putih_

 _Hiruk pikuk lagi_

 _Aku melihat wajah wajah aneh_

 _Mereka terlihat gembira_

 _Sebagian mengisak pelan_

 _Aku hanya mendengar "Syukurlah, Sakura!" berulang kali_

 _Aku hendak membalas menanyakan siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan di sini_

 _Tetapi tenggorokanku tercekat kering_

 _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan_

 _Yang pasti pertanyaan yang memenuhi otakku hanya satu_

 _Siapa Sakura?_

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mashiro+Kanojo**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_.

.

.


	2. Boyfriends

**Disclaimer : We don't own the character, they are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **.**

 **.**

—Mashiro+Kanojo _—_

 **nyan-himeko and Vanille Yacchan**

Pemuda itu mendesah, tak terhitung berapa kali desahan lemah terdengar di ruangan serba putih itu. Matanya yang sedikit sayu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Tapi, jika kau mau memperhatikannya baik-baik _—_ dengan sangat baik, tatapan mata itu menunjukkan beberapa emosi; kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan penyesalan.

Tangan besarnya dengan lembut menggenggam tangan mungil nan rapuh milik gadis merah muda yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Haruno Sakura—gadis berharga satu-satunya yang selalu ia lindungi.

Tangan bebasnya itu bergerak menyentuh pucuk kepala si merah muda. Mengelus lembut dengan sayang, kemudian membungkuk membisikkan sesuatu, "Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku? Ini Sasori- _nii_. Cepat bangun!"

Suaranya yang lemah itu menyiratkan sebuah harapan menggebu. Sudah seminggu kelopak mata itu tidak terbuka. Bibirnya yang mungil itu tidak pernah bergerak mengeluarkan nada dingin yang selalu ia dengar.

Ya, Haruno Sakura koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Perasaan bersalah itu sekali lagi bersarang di dadanya.

Andai Sasori pulang bersamanya.

Andai Sasori tidak menelponnya waktu itu.

Semua tragedi mengerikan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya. Mahoganinya menatap wajah pucat Sakura. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, sungguh.

Semua kesialan ini.

Tidak berakhir begitu saja.

Seakan takdir mempermainkan hidup gadis itu.

Sasori mengeratkan genggamannya. Ingatan pemuda itu masih sangat jelas. Dokter Orochimaru mengatakan akibat benturan hebat yang mengenai kepalanya, ia mengalami cedera otak yang cukup parah—dengan kata lain amnesia—kondisi di mana seseorang kehilangan ingatan seperti informasi, kenangan, dan kenyataan.

Rahangnya mengeras.

Takdir benar-benar _menyebalkan_.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasori menginginkan keadaan Sakura tetap seperti ini. Terbaring seperti onggokan boneka usang yang sudah dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Sungguh, Sasori benar-benar tidak akan siap menghadapi semua kenyataan di depannya.

Realita yang benar-benar membuat hatinyahancur.

"Sasori."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang melangkah mendekat.

"Sudah waktunya," bisiknya pelan, matanya mengerling putri sulungnya, keadaannya sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan.

"Tapi, _Baa_ - _san_ …"

Haruno Mebuki mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sasori meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jangan membantah. Besok kau bisa mengunjunginya lagi, Sasori," kemudian ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Kau lihat, ini sudah waktunya kau pulang."

Sasori mendesah pelan, dengan berat hati Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk nyamannya.

"Aa!" mata mahoganinya sekali lagi menatap figur gadis merah muda itu. Bibirnya bergerak lambat. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura," bisiknya pelan.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasori menyeret kakinya menuju pintu kamar pasien. Sebelum pemuda merah itu menyentuh gagang pintu, suara Haruno Mebuki menghentikannya.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu."

Ya, ia tahu Haruno Mebuki hanya tidak mau membuatnya terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya. Beberapa kali wanita itu mengingatkannya, tapi Sasori tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," tambahnya kemudian.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak.

Tanpa menoleh Sasori membuka mulutnya, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, _Baa_ - _san_ ," Sasori menggantung ucapannya. Bibirnya mengembang, "Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku permisi, _Baa_ - _san_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Haruno Mebuki. Sasori membuka pintu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

 **Chapter I : Boyfriends**

Inuzuka Kiba benar-benar frustrasi. Berkali-kali ia mengacak rambut jabriknya. Bukan! Semua ini bukan karena isi buku di hadapannya yang menampilkan angka-angka eksak tolol ataupun gaya mengajar membosankan Kakashi- _sensei_.

Semuanya karena salah Haruno Sakura!

Gadis merah muda itu benar-benar _deh_ membuat Kiba khawatir setengah mati. Pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini ia melirik bangku di sampingnya.

Hasilnya?

 _Selalu kosong_.

Ia mendesah pelan. Sekarang Kiba menyadari kapasitas otaknya yang sempit. Mengharapkan bangku kosong itu dapat berbicara dan mengatakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang, _huh_?

 _Benar-benar tolol_.

Ada yang bilang, mulut bisa lebih cepat dari kilat. Ungkapan itu berlaku di SMA Konoha. Berita mengenai Haruno Sakura mengalami kecelakaann parah sudah tersebar heboh. Detik itu juga banyak rumor-rumor gila bertebaran _—entah siapa yang memulai_. Ada yang mengatakan kecelakaan itu sudah merenggut nyawa Haruno Sakura. Lainnya menyebutkan gadis itu selamat tetapi ia lumpuh.

 _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin._

Walaupun Kiba sedikit bodoh, ia tidak akan mau menelan mentah-mentah rumor gila itu. Mencoba menepis hal tersebut dari otaknya, Kiba berencana menanyakan kabar Sakura kepada orang terdekat—satu-satunya—yang dapat dipercaya. Akasuna Sasori. Seperti dihantam batu besar, Kiba hanya dapat menelan bulat-bulat rasa kekecewaannya. Senpai berambut semerah bata itu selama seminggu ini juga absen.

Tidak ada harapan!

Karena Haruno Sakura yang dikenal dengan predikat siswi biasa yang tidak populer, kutu buku menyedihkan, senang menyendiri, dan kaku, sama sekali tidak memiliki **teman baik**. Kini Kiba menyadari kehidupan gadis merah muda itu ternyata benar-benar suram.

Secepat kilat berita itu tersebar, secepat itu juga berita beserta rumor gila itu berhenti. Murid-murid tidak tertarik lagi membicarakan mengenai berita buruk si gadis berambut merah muda. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, kehidupan sekolah di SMA Konoha kembali seperti biasa. Tenang (kecuali suara Guy- _sensei_ yang selalu berteriak MASA MUDA!) dan membosankan.

Sekarang, apa yang harus Kiba lakukan? Kehidupan selama seminggu pemuda Inuzuka itu benar-benar tersiksa. Setiap malam mengalami gangguan insomnia, semua yang ia lakukan tidak ada yang beres. Seolah-olah otaknya itu dialihfungsikan hanya untuk memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

Bahkan sekarang Kiba tidak menyadari jam pelajaran telah usai. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan udara hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kontan Kiba menutupi tengkuknya. Di sampingnya suara cekikikan terdengar. Kiba menoleh, tanpa ditanya ia sudah tahu oknum yang sengaja melakukan perbuatan sialan itu.

"Sudah sampai mana mimpimu, Kiba- _kyuun_ ~" ejek pemuda pirang nyentrik, bibirnya menampilkan cengiran bodoh.

Muncul perempatan di jidat Kiba, "Diam! _Gyaruo_ * bodoh!"

Pemuda pirang nyentrik itu berdecak, "Dasar tidak asyik!" ia menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Lalu berlari terburu-buru. "Sampai jumpa, bodoh!"

Mata hitamnya mengawasi Naruto—salah satu teman bodohnya—menggeser pintu kelas. Kemudian suara 'weeek' terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Uchiha Sasuke—ketua kelas 2-2 berdiri tegak dengan pandangan meremehkan. Naruto sedikit bersyukur tidak sempat menabrak ketua kelas maniak-peraturan-bermulut-pedas-sialan itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan berlari ketika membuka pintu kelas," lalu _onyx_ nya itu memandang penampilan Naruto. Naruto yang sadar hanya bisa menelan air liurnya gugup. "Apa-apaan kau Namikaze! Kenapa tampilanmu semakin mengerikan begitu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti itu, hah!?"

Pandangan menusuk itu serasa mengebor seluruh tubuh Namikaze Naruto. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menyirami tengkuknya. Kiba mendengus, tidak heran tampilan _gyaruo_ * Naruto selalu membuat darah Uchiha Sasuke mendidih. Tapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna selalu berpihak pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu selalu berhasil kabur dari ancaman maut yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "Y-yo _kaichou_ - _sama_! Ahahahaha… hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya!" ucapnya basa basi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ocehan Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang sekarang menyadari ocehan basa basinya tidak mempan mulai memutar gerigi-gerigi otaknya menemukan cara untuk kabur.

"Lihat! Haruno- _chan_ sudah kembali!"

Sontak membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Kiba yang sangat sensitif mendengar nama itu bergegas menyeret kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba otaknya mendadak menjadi sangat pintar, _Naruto pasti membohongi Uchiha_. Pikirnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Benar saja, Naruto yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan lengahnya pengawasan Uchiha Sasuke segera menyeret kakinya kabur.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa sekali lagi ia berhasil dibodohi Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ia memasuki kelas 2-2. Menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tasnya lalu berjalan tergesa. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh menatap Kiba yang masih sibuk memasukkan peralatan sama sepertinya. Sasuke berdeham, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kiba.

Sesama mata berwarna kelam itu bersibok. Kiba menautkan alisnya. Seakan sadar dengan ekspresi bingung Kiba, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Haruno?"

Kiba benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa pedulinya ia tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Sejujurnya Kiba sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda Uchiha ini. Kiba mengatup bibirnya rapat, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku tahu kita sama sekali bukan teman. Aku menawarkan sebuah kesempatan emas." Kiba semakin bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Aku tahu di mana Haruno dirawat. Kau hanya perlu ikut saja."

Seketika bola mata Kiba membulat. Seakan bisa membaca situasi, Sasuke tersenyum lebar—yang dilihat dari sudut pandang Kiba sangat mengerikan.

Kiba segera menarik ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Hm? Tidak ada. Hanya menjenguk saja. Karena kau kelihatannya dekat dengannya mungkin membawamu ke sana lebih bagus."

Kiba berpikir sejenak. Merasa jika Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki niat macam-macam pada Sakura, Kiba mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah aku akan ikut."

"Hn!"

…

…

"Utakata- _senpai_ , apa benar Akasuna- _senpai_ akan melewati jalan ini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Utakata- _senpai_ itu memajukan tubuhnya. Semak-semak rimbun disekelilingnya membuat pandangannya terganggu. Menimbang sejenak keputusannya, ia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya mengawasi situasi di luar. Kemudian kembali menarik kepalanya memasuki semak.

Pemuda berambut hitam emo itu menoleh pada rekan di sampingnya, "Otsutsuki- _kun_ ~ kau tidak percaya pada _senpai_ mu, hm?" sahutnya dengan wajah pura-pura sakit hati.

Pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda dua tahun itu mendadak merasa sangat bersalah, "Ah, maafkan aku _senpai_! Maafkan aku!" ia menundukkan wajahnya cepat-cepat.

Utakata tertawa dalam hati. Otsutsuki Toneri benar-benar pemuda lugu yang mudah sekali dibohongi. Kadangkala Utakata senang membodohi Toneri. Entahlah… mungkin hanya untuk kesenangan semata di saat Utakata merasa frustrasi.

Benar-benar _senpai_ sialan.

"Hentikan Otsutsuki- _kun_!" Utakata merasa sedikit kesal melihat Toneri yang terus-terusan menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau harus tetap berjaga. Misi kali ini sangat penting! Jika kita kehilangan jejak Sasori. Satu hal penting akan terbuang sia-sia. Apa kau tahu?"

Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya.

Utakata mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Kesempatan kita bertemu _mai daringu_ Haruno- _chan_ tidak akan terwujud," Toneri _sweatdrop_ mendengar nama panggilan Utakata—dengan logat engrishnya—kepada Sakura. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi bersemangat. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan cerpen Haruno- _senpai_. Semua tulisannya seperti biskuit manis yang biasa dibuat ibuku—ya kadang ada juga yang rasanya asin dan pahit seperti kehidupan."

Utakata hanya menggeleng heran dengan tingkah _kouhai absurd_ nya. Sejak Toneri mengisi formulir dan secara resmi menjadi anggota klub sastra, Utakata benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan obsesi aneh—atau bisa dibilang tidak sehat Toneri. Pemuda berambut putih itu jika menemukan hasil karya tulisan anggota klub sastra, tanpa berpikir panjang ia akan memakannya. Setelah mengunyah kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan itu. Ia akan berkomentar bagaimana rasanya.

 _Semuanya rasanya buruk_.

Tentu saja!

Orang bodoh yang tidak pernah memakan kertas juga akan bilang rasa kertas itu buruk.

"Baiklah _senpai_! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, kita akan segera bertemu dengan Haruno- _senpai_!" tambah Toneri bersemangat.

Utakata tersenyum puas. Merasa bangga bisa memanfaatkan keluguan Toneri. Tiba-tiba di ujung pandangannya, Utakata mendapati sosok berambut merah berjalan mendekat melintasi jalan berbatu di samping semak-semak persembunyian mereka. Utakata menyenggol bahu Toneri. Lalu menunjuk ke arah target yang masih berjalan santai di sisi semak. Toneri mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" _Senpai_! Aku cukup yakin Akasuna- _senpai_ tidak memiliki dua gunung bergelantung di dadanya,"

"Hah?"

Utakata terkesiap. Ia meneliti figur seseorang berambut merah itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

 _Aaah_ ~ _rupanya seorang gadis_. Pikir Utakata.

Utakata terlalu fokus dengan warna rambutnya sehingga tidak menyadari sama sekali.

"Ah, benar juga," Utakata menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal. Untuk pertama kalinya ketua klub sastra yang dicap sebagai pria pecinta wanita itu menunjukkan sikap bodohnya. Kontan sebuah suara tawa mengisi indra pendengaran Utakata.

Utakata melirik kesal ke arah Toneri, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Sebelum Toneri menyahut, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka kedok persembunyian rahasia mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, _hentai_!"

Secara kompak bak penyanyi duet bersuara sumbang Utakata dan Toneri berteriak. Toneri yang menyadari seseorang itu kemudian berucap girang, "Akasuna- _senpai_!"

"Eh?!"

…

…

"Menma- _kun_ , kau dengar?" sebuah sentilan di jidat berhasil membuyarkan pikiran pemuda bernama Uzumaki Menma. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bergumam 'sakit', tangan bebasnya bergerak mengelus hasil sentilan wanita yang masih sibuk membalut luka ditangannya dengan perban.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali. Berhenti mencari masalah. Aku heran, tubuhmu itu kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat itu menghabisi lima orang bertubuh gempal begitu?"

"Be-berisik kau Shizune!" bentaknya.

Salahkan salah satu orang brengsek yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Menma waktu itu benar-benar kacau. Kewarasannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia memukuli lima orang berbeda di satu tempat membabi buta.

Anehnya, keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah ditahan oleh pihak berwajib. Mereka selalu menyangkal biang kerok dari pengkeroyokan itu bocah kecil yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tersangka utama.

Shizune menggeleng pelan, "Tidak boleh begitu! Aku bibimu. Satu-satunya wali yang kau miliki. Aku berkata seperti itu, kau tahu," tangannya bergerak menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Lalu mengelus pelan helaian-helaian hitam itu. Bibir Shizune mengembang menampilkan sebuah senyuman cantik, "semua itu demi dirimu, Menma- _kun_. Bibi menyayangimu."

Uzumaki Menma dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan di pucuk kepalanya, "Bu-bukannya aku tidak mendengarkanmu!" Menma mati-matian menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Aku hanya kacau, oke? A-a-aku akan berusaha tidak menyusahkanmu, Shizune!"

Lalu pemuda itu dengan kasar mengusap wajahnya. Rona merah itu masih setia hinggap di kedua belah pipinya, "Aaakh! Apa yang barusan ku katakan!? Sana kau kembali bekerja!"

Shizune beranjak dari duduknya, "Oke, tuanku!" goda Shizune. Lalu wanita itu tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Menma yang mati kutu. Shizune merapikan seragam perawatnya yang sedikit kumal. Lalu membuka tirai yang dipasang mengelilingi ranjang. Sebelum kembali menutup tirai, Shizune menatap keponakannya, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Menma, "Pulanglah tanpa luka, Menma- _kun_! Sampai jumpa~"

Sedetik kemudian Menma mendengar seseorang memanggil bibinya.

"Ah! Tepat sekali. Shizune- _san_!"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa ke kamar 177, ruangan nona Haruno Sakura?" seketika ekspresi wajah Menma mengeras. Nama itu—tidak salah lagi pemilik nama itu adalah gadis itu. Gadis sialan yang berani-beraninya memasuki kehidupannya. Lalu dengan mudahnya meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Membuat keadaannya sangat kacau. Kemudian Menma menajamkan telinganya. Mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan antara dua suster di balik tirai, "Aku ingin kau menggantikanku memberikan obat ini. Orochimaru- _sensei_ membutuhkanku."

"Obat apa ini?"

"Kau tahu? Obat penderita cedera otak. Sungguh malang nasib gadis itu. Karena kecelakaan ia menderita amnesia. Padahal usia gadis itu masih sangat muda."

Kemudian terdengar suara Shizune berbisik, "Hei! Kau masih ingat kan hak pasien di rumah sakit ini? Tayuya- _san_ sebaiknya kau berhati-hati membeberkan keadaan pasien."

"Ah~ maafkan aku Shizune- _san_. Sebaiknya aku segera ke ruangan Orochimaru- _sensei_. Terima kasih atas batuannya."

"Yeah! Kau berhutang satu nyawa padaku."

Menma tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pemuda itu membeku di tempat.

Amnesia?

Walaupun ia bodoh, Menma tahu kata itu!

Ia mencengkeram seprai ranjang dengan kuat. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Seminggu tanpa ada kabar. Lalu sekarang apa yang ia dapat?

Kabar sialan yang membuatnya semakin kacau, _sialan!_

Menma mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat berdiri. Tangannya menopang di sisi ranjang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut-denyut. Hatinya—rasanya sangat sakit—seperti ada goblin jahat mencoba menghancurkannya dengan palu besar. Menma mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tangannya dengan kasar membuka tirai.

 _Aku harus pergi ke ruangan 177_.

 _Aku harus pergi ke ruangan 177_.

 _Aku harus pergi ke ruangan 177_.

Hanya kalimat itu yang berkali-kali tercetak di benaknya.

Seakan dirasuki oleh sesuatu, Menma berlari keluar dari ruang UGD dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang yang ditabraknya mengatainya 'idiotatau semacamnya'. Seluruh fungsi tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Menma hanya bisa merasakan kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri membawanya sampai di depan pintu dengan angka yang tertulis '177'.

 _Ini kamarnya_.

Tangannya bergerak gemetar menyentuh gagang pintu. Napasnya berembus cepat-cepat. Perutnya rasanya sangat aneh. Seperti ia baru saja menelan beribu-ribu keju basi. Tenggorokannya rasanya tak sanggup menelan air liurnya sendiri.

 **CREEK**

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Matanya disambut dengan suasana tenang. Sayup-sayup terdengar embusan napas pelan di sudut ruangan. Sekali lagi tanpa perintah kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya memasuki kamar Haruno Sakura. Kemudian membawanya bergegas menuju ranjang di sudut ruangan.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ketika menatap wajah pucat Haruno Sakura dan tubuh ringkihnya yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mencoba menyentuh helaian merah muda gadis itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Siapa kau?"

…

…

Menangkupkan wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Ia memandang bosan ruangan aneh di sekelilingnya.

Kanan.

 _Putih_.

Kiri.

 _Putih_.

Atas.

 _Putih_.

Bawah.

 _Putih_.

Ia berdecak. Otaknya bertanya-tanya siapa arsitektur yang membuat ruangan membosankan ini? Semuanya didominasi dengan warna putih. Ruangan aneh ini juga seperti dirancang tak berujung. Ketika ia mencoba berjalan cukup jauh sepertinya langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Dan… satu lagi… hal yang paling membuatnya kesal, terkadang sebuah suara aneh terdengar. Ia cukup yakin suara aneh itu mencoba memanggilnya. Hanya saja… ia tidak bisa menemukan darimana suara itu berasal.

Tapi hari ini suara-suara itu semakin memenuhi ruangan luasnya.

Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi indra pendengarannya.

 _Berisik_.

Ia benar-benar sudah muak.

Suara-suara itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Bola matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Mencari-cari dari mana asal suara itu.

Cukup sudah! Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Ia berjalan tergesa melintasi ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Sebuah benda berbentuk kubus berkedip-kedip melayang di hadapannya. Seakan dirasuki sesuatu tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh kubus itu. Lalu kesadaran meliputi dirinya, langsung saja ia menarik tangannya.

Seketika kubus itu bereaksi memancarkan cahaya yang luar biasa membutakan mata. Seperti menjentikkan jari ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap.

…

…

Di tengah suasana hingar bingar. Kelopak mata itu terbuka. _Emerald_ nya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Cahaya putih menyilaukan dan atap plafon pertama kali menyerbu pandangannya. Sebelum ia bisa bertanya di mana dirinya sekarang. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah, Sakura!"

Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Seketika ia merasakan sensasi asing merajam kepalanya, "Ugh!"

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Haruno!"

"Haruno- _chan_!"

"Haruno- _senpai_!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

Berbagai macam suara menembus indra pendengarannya. Orang-orang itu terus saja menyebut Haruno dan Sakura. _Memangnya itu siapa?_ Pikirnya.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju kepada lima orang pemuda asing yang berdiri di depan ranjang. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang—salah satunya ada yang mengenakan _sweater_ coklat—dasi berwarna hitam melingkari leher mereka, dan celana hitam polos. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan tanda tiga garis di pipinya—menurutnya seperti kumis kucing—memiliki penampilan yang sangat mencolok. Tangan panjang kemejanya digulung sampai batas siku. Gaya rambutnya tidak beraturan. Ada beberapa tindikan di dua telinganya.

Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, ia menoleh mendapati pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian biasa. Ketika menatap wajahnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca emosi pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia berjengit.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah—mungkin tanda lahir—mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit gemetar dengan sentuhan pemuda asing itu. Merasa paham dengan ketidaknyamanannya, pemuda itu melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Jadi, sedang apa aku di sini?" ia menyapu pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan. Keningnya mengerut, ia bergumam pelan, "Tempat apa ini?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan parah," pemuda dengan tampilan mencolok itu mengatakan sebuah informasi yang mengejutkan. Kelima pemuda yang lainnya menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

 _Mengalami kecelakaan parah?_ Ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Tapi rasanya seluruh tubuh dan bagian kepalanya sangat sakit.

"H-hei! Kau jangan mendadak…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia menyela pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan _sweater_. Pandangan bingung tertuju pada pemuda dengan tampilan mencolok itu. Keempat pemuda yang lainnya berbalik menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Haruno! Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" pemuda dengan gaya rambut aneh—mirip seperti buntut ayam—bertanya kepadanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Kalian dari tadi terus-terusan memanggil Haruno Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Haruno Sakura?" ia menggantung ucapannya lalu memandang keenam pemuda itu secara bergantian. "Yang lebih terpenting lagi, siapa kalian?!"

Keempat pemuda itu terkesiap. Kedua pemuda yang lainnya menampilkan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Tu-tunggu Haruno- _chan_! Kau tidak mengingatku?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut emo berteriak dengan nada terkejut seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Ia sekali lagi meneliti figur si pemuda. Lalu menggeleng lemah. Ia bersumpah sama sekali tidak mengenali pemuda itu.

 _Emerald_ nya beradu dengan mata sehitam jelaga, "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Seru pemuda itu tak percaya.

Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut putih yang terlihat sangat _shock_ membuka mulutnya, "Haruno- _senpai_ , kau kenapa? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenali kami?"

Ia menggeleng, "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kalian."

Serempak keenamnya menampakkan ekpresi terpukul. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti kenapa keenam pemuda asing itu memasang wajah sedih.

"Jadi… kalian siapa?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Kau amnesia!" sembur pemuda dengan penampilan mencolok. Ia melayangkan tatapan horor ke arah pemuda itu. Kelima pemuda lainnya sekali lagi menatap pemuda dengan penampilan mencolok itu tidak percaya.

Hening. Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata.

Ekspresi bingung gadis itu berubah menjadi _shock_.

 _Aku amnesia?_

Itu artinya ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Pengalamannya bersama orang terdekatnya. Siapa orang yang ia sukai? Apa saja yang selama ini ia lakukan? Perasaan takut tiba-tiba melanda hatinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kau bersama dengan orang yang dapat kau percaya," suara lembut yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Ia melirik pemuda berambut merah yang berada di samping ranjang. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat senyumnya membuat hatinya tenang. Perasaan takut seperti terkikis begitu saja.

" _Senpai_ … apakah… kau benar-benar melupakanku?" Seakan tidak percaya dengan realita yang terjadi, pemuda berambut putih itu bertanya sekali lagi.

Ia memandang pemuda berambut putih itu agak lama. Melihat wajah sedih pemuda itu seakan membuat hatinya tertusuk, "Maaf, apa kita… sangat dekat?"

"Kau sama sekali… tidak mengingatku?" Ulang pemuda berambut putih itu menggigit bibirnya.

Ia menggeleng.

"Bahkan kita berdua sering bersama saat kegiatan klub. _Senpai_ kau selalu menulis untukku," pemuda berambut putih itu sepertinya berusaha keras membuat ingatan gadis itu kembali.

"…benarkah?" ia menjawab dengan ragu. kejadian yang dikatakan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terekam di otaknya. Jawabannya seperti mematahkan hati si pemuda. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

Dengan nada sedih, sekali lagi pemuda berambut putih itu membuka mulutnya, " _Senpai_ … bahkan kau tidak ingat kita… saling mencintai?"

Matanya membulat. Kelima pemuda lainnya menahan napas mendengar pengakuan mendadak itu.

Melihat Sakura tak menyahut. Pemuda berambut putih itu seketika mengubah wajah sendunya. Bibirnya mengembang, "Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku… pacarmu, _senpai_!"

Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya serasa terkatup rapat. Seketika otaknya buntu mendengar pengakuan si pemuda berambut putih. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Serentetan pertanyaan melayang di benaknya.

"Mungkin kau juga tidak mengingatku," tidak mempedulikan situasi tegang yang baru saja terjadi. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut buntut ayam itu memotong pembicaraan.

"Haruno!"

Hening sejenak. Tak ada respon terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut buntut ayam itu melanjutkan, "aku akan mengatakan sekali saja. Kau tahu... kita sudah lama berkencan. Kau itu… pacarku," _Onyx_ pemuda itu menatap _emerald_ nya dengan intens seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Ruangan pasien itu kembali hening.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Sakura- _chan_ kau tidak mungkin pacaran dengan orang ini, kan?!" pemuda bertato segitiga merah seketika berteriak tak suka seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda dengan rambut buntut ayam di sebelahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menambahkan dengan nada serius "aku satu-satunya pacarmu, Sakura- _chan_!"

 **GRAAK**

Pemuda berambut merah di samping ranjang tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangkunya. Mahoganinya menatap nyalang. Giginya bergemeretak. Pemuda merah itu membuka mulutnya, "Apa-apaan semua omong kosong ini? Haruno Sakura tidak mungkin pernah berkencan dengan kalian!" kemudian dengan nada lembut seraya menatap _emerald_ nya pemuda itu menambahkan, "aku pacarnya yang sesungguhnya."

"Heeeeee? Benarkah Sasori- _chan_?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut emo menyela, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek. "Sayang sekali. Sepertinya Haruno- _chan_ main belakang denganmu. _Kouhai_ kita—opps maksudku _kouhai_ ku yang manis ini sudah menjadi pacarku."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku benar-benar tidak paham!" pemuda dengan tampilan mencolok yang sepertinya sudah cukup sabar mendengar pengakuan kelima pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau juga akan mengaku pacarnya Haruno- _senpai_?"

Seketika wajah pemuda itu memerah bak tomat siap dipanen, "I-itu! Y-ya!" pemuda dengan tampilan mencolok itu menggantung ucapannya. Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu menatapnya tak sabar. "Ya! Aku pacarnya. Kau mau apa hah!?"

Cukup sudah!

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

Otaknya benar-benar dibuat bingung. Orang-orang asing aneh yang sepertinya—ia sangat yakin—baru pertama kali ini ia temui dengan seenaknya mengaku sebagai pacarnya? Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, memangnya ia pernah memiliki **pacar?**

Lalu… siapa mereka? Apakah mereka benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Amnesia sialan! Ia benar-benar merutuki keadaannya sekarang.

Rasanya… dunianya yang tenang baru saja diterjang tsunami.

Hancur tak bersisa.

 **TBC**

 ***Gyarou:** **istilah Jepang yang dipakai untuk menyebut gyaru versi cowok yang umumnya tampilannya hampir mirip Visual Kei, rambut dengan warna mencolok dan** _ **fashionable**_ **. Jadi… silahkan kalian bayangkan Naruto ke sekolah dengan tampilan kayak Visual Kei. LOLOLOL.**

 **Special Thanks**

 _ **Athena Minev-san, nchie .ainie**_ _ **-san, adora13-san, hanazono yuri-san, Bluepink Cherrytomato-san**_ **.**

 **Dan yang sudah memfollow dan ngefavoritin Mashiro+Kanojo**

 **Pojok Balas Review**

 **Athena Minev : Yap! Benar! Enam orang yang dimaksud di summary itu Kiba, Sasori, Utakata, Toneri, dan Menma. Iya sih~ emang pemilihan heronya gak biasa. Mungkin kami pengen bikin yang anti mainstream aja gitu *halah kayak apa aja! PLAKK* ah, ya~ terima kasih atas koreksiannya. Terima kasih juga dibilang ide ceritanya menarik.**

 **nchie .ainie : oke! Ini sudah lanjut kok~~**

 **adora13 : woah~ saya jadi terharu. Terima kasih sudah mengekspektasikan kalau ff kami bakal seru. Woah~ jangan dong! Entar kalau kamu amnesia juga. Sakura bakal gak jadi dapat peran utama. :v**

 **hanazono yuri : udahhhh lanjuuuttttt!**

 **Bluepink Cherrytomato : iya~ karena chapter kemarin baru prolog jadi masih terkesan misterius nan abu-abu. Hehehe… Oke! Saya akan jawab pertanyaan kamu.**

 _ **Jadi sebenarnya Saku amnesia?**_

 **Pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

 _ **Terus pacarnya Saku siapa?**_

 **Itu… udah kejawab juga kan di chapter ini.**

 _ **Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke, Menma, Kiba, Toneri, Utakata, dan Sasori itu suka Saku? Atau gara-gara apa?**_

 **Eeeeng… sepertinya saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu. Kita nantikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya~**

 **Udahhh lanjut ini, dan waduh 5k!? Lolol sepertinya harapan kamu meleset! Chapter kali ini wordnya cuman ampe 3k ditambah bales review dan A/N jadi 4k. Maaf~~**

 **...**

 **...**

Halo, himeko di sini! Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic kami. Ah, yang nulis prolog kemaren itu saya :v dan sejak chapter satu terbit, kami tidak menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama lagi haha. Rencananya kami akan bergantian menulis perchapter. Saya kebagian menulis chapter genap :v Untuk pertanyaan updatenya kapan silahkan cek bio saya :3 Yak segini dulu, review kalian penyemangat bagi kami (sebenarnya kalau yang review sedikit saya jadi males nulis lol)

 **...**

 **...**

Ya~ Hallo~~ ini Vanille Yacchan. Chapter kali ini saya yang tulis, cukup lama kena WB susyah juga, bawaannya males aja, pengen nunda. Tapi kalau gak diselesain jadi kepikiran haha… malah curhat. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat readers-san tachi yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngefave, maupun yang ngefollow ktjups basah buat kalian, ngoahahaha… Oke, sekian~~ nantikan chapter selanjutnya, yah~~


	3. Her Blank

**Disclaimer : We don't own the character, they are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Unpredictable typo (tehee), OOCness.**

 _ **Sakura Haruno x Akasuna Sasori, Inuzuka Kiba, Otsutsuki Toneri, Uchiha Sasuke, Utakata, Uzumaki Menma. Kisah cinta cabang enam, bukan segi enam yak, kalo segi enam ada unsur yaoi dong lol**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Mashiro+Kanojo _—_**

 **nyan-himeko and Vanille Yacchan**

 _Ah! Sakura yang malang._

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, pribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Setelah sadar dari keadaan koma _—_ begitu yang ia tahu _—_ Sakura mengalami apa yang namanya hilang ingatan. Istilah bekennya adalah amnesia. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap takut-takut pada beberapa pemuda di depannya.

 _Pacar katanya._

"Ya! Aku pacarnya. Kau mau apa hah!?" Uzumaki Menma menjawab galak, wajahnya memerah.

"Tolong jangan mengada-ada," balas Toneri cepat.

Pemuda berambut emo yang dikenal sebagai lelaki pecinta wanita menambahkan, " _Mai_ _daringu_ Haruno- _chan_ dan preman? Itu ide yang buruk _kouhai-kun~_ " Utakata bersidekap sok keren. Ia menggeleng dramatis.

"Ya, itu benar! Aku setuju denganmu playboy!" Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sudah pasti Sakura itu pacarku. Jangan ngaku-ngaku, deh!" Lanjutnya pede dengan nada sombong.

Kalau ada yang bilang, jangan menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Percayalah, Uchiha Sasuke ahlinya. Ia akan menyiram, menyiram apapun dengan kalimat pedasnya. "Kau dan mulut anjingmu itu hanya membual Inuzuka!"

Kiba melotot dan mengumpat Sasuke, "KEPALA AYAM SIALAN!"

Sasuke tak menggubris dan dengan cepat beralih, "Dan kau!" Tunjuknya pada Menma, "Apa yang mau kau banggakan dengan reputasi burukmu di sekolah. Kudengar kau sering memalak dan keluar masuk ruang bimbingan. Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya."

Kalau saja Utakata tak refleks merangkul pundak Menma _—_ dengan cengkraman yang kuat _—_ maka Uchiha Sasuke akan bernasib sama dengan orang-orang yang sering Menma hajar.

Ia mendengus sebelum memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Ya ampun, kenapa aku begitu sial bertemu dengan orang bodoh macam kalian."

"Haha, santai saja Uchiha- _san_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu" Utakata berujar riang, sepertinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang menyenangkan.

Asal kau tahu, menyenangkan dalam kriteria pemuda bermarga Handa itu adalah yang dapat mengakomodirnya menghina lawan.

"Jangan menyeringai ke arahku seolah aku temanmu. Aku benci _sekali_ jenis lelaki sepertimu. Kau merayu hampir seluruh makhluk berovarium di sekolah, jangan harap Haruno mau dengan orang sepertimu!"

Ah, bolehkah Utakata menarik ucapannya tentang menyenangkan. Karena pemuda pantat ayam di depannya ini benar-benar _menyenangkan—_ yang minta dihajar. Kalau tahu begini ia tidak akan mau repot-repot menghalangi Menma tadi. Biarkan saja mulut soknya itu dihajar sampai menyerupai buntut ayam seperti rambutnya.

"Diam atau keluar saja dari tempat ini!" Seru Sasori tajam. Ia sepertinya sangat kesal.

Pemuda itu menarik seluruh manik menatapnya dalam diam. Sasuke berpikir dalam hati, mulutnya tidak bisa balas mencerca pemuda merah itu. Bukan karena ia takut, tentu saja bukan _—_ dia seorang Uchiha, _ngomong-ngomong_. Akasuna Sasori atau siapalah nama makhluk merah sialan itu benar-benar tidak diketahui keburukannya. Selain itu, laki-laki berambut putih yang datang bersama Utakata juga tak bisa dijadikan sasaran. Sasuke dengan pasti mencatat di otaknya untuk mencari keburukan dua orang tersebut.

Detik berikutnya Sakura mengaduh kesakitan, kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya yang ditutupi perban. Sasori _—_ yang berada paling dekat _—_ memegang pundak gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Yang lain sudah berwajah sangat panik dan mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas. Uchiha Sasuke yang paling rasional di antara mereka berinisiatif menekan tombol darurat, memanggil perawat jaga. Otak Uchiha memang reliabel untuk semua situasi.

"Sakit sekali! Tolong!"

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar rawat terbuka kencang, dua orang perawat muncul diikuti seorang dokter berambut melambai.

"Biarkan dokter yang menangani. Mohon tunggu di luar!" Ucap salah satu suster yang dikenali Menma sebagai Tayuya.

Seakan pasrah, keenamnya menurut dan menunggu dengan gelisah. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pintu terjeblak, menampilkan Orochimaru yang memandang keenamnya bergantian.

"Apa yang terjadi, _sensei_?" Tanya Sasori cepat.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, kenapa kalian tidak memanggil dokter saat pasien siuman?"

Hening. Entah kenapa koridor itu terasa seperti kuburan.

"Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyakitnya?"

"I-itu, _Ano_ , _sensei_..." Toneri melirik _senpai-senpai_ nya. Mereka berpandangan gelisah.

Orochimaru mendengus, "Penerimaan informasi yang berlebihan akan menyebabkan pasien mengalami tekanan. Tidak hanya mental, kondisi psikisnya juga akan terpengaruh. Hal ini bisa saja menyebabkan ingatan pasien menjadi semakin buruk."

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, pikirkan itu baik-baik. Kalau kalian mengerti, saya permisi dulu."

 **Chapter II – Her Blank**

Gadis manis dengan helaian merah jambu itu mengerjap pelan.

 _Dimana ini?_

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaiannya._

 _Emerald_ nya mengedar ke segala penjuru. Hitam. Hanya itulah yang tampak. Dengan kebingungan yang memuncak ia mendekap lengannya sendiri. Mencengkram seragam sekolahnya sampai kusut.

Secepat mengedipkan mata, ruangan hitam itu menampilkan pintu-pintu. Pintu yang jumlahnya tak terhingga. Berjajar tak beraturan, bahkan ada yang melayang. Pun pintu itu dihiasi berbagai bentuk tak lazim dan ornamen-ornamen yang tidak ada kemiripannya satupun dengan pintu lainnya.

Ia tersenyum sumringah, kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya berlari. Menimbulkan gema yang aneh.

Sakura menarik kenop setiap pintu yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sialnya, membuka semua pintu sama susahnya dengan mencabut sebuah pasak yang tertanam sangat dalam di dasar laut berbadai. Mustahil, tentu saja.

 _Pintu sialan ini tidak mau terbuka_

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang mulanya bercahaya memucat pasi.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Tepat segala akal yang dapat dipikirkannya untuk menarik gagang pintu terburai, bunyi yang dirindukannya bergaung di telinga. Sakura menoleh dramatis ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari logam hitam, dihiasi ornamen tombak di sisi kiri kanannya. Pintu itu, bagaimanapun caranya berhasil terbuka _—_ lebar. Cahaya putih merembes keluar.

Sakura menerjang pintu yang terletak paling jauh itu. Kakinya memacu cepat-cepat, seakan tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan sedikitpun pintu itu menutup kembali. Menghempaskan harapannya lagi. Tangan mungilnya terulur menyentuh cahaya.

Dan kemudian jutaan partikel menghujami _emerald_ nya.

Pupilnya mengecil.

Semakin kecil.

Kecil.

Dan hilang.

 **...**

 **...**

Kelopak mata Haruno Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap gelisah. Akasuna Sasori, yang berada di sisi gadis itu refleks memegang tangan mungilnya. Bibirnya terpancang saat _emerald_ itu terlihat. Berkaca-kaca. Genggamannya menguat.

Seperti sebuah komando tanpa bunyi, kelima pemuda lain bergerak mendekat dengan beragam ekspresi. Sakura menatap mereka secara bergantian, lama dan pelan.

"A..aku.." ujarnya serak, ia meneguk ludahnya rakus. Seakaan hal itu bisa membuat tenggorokannya bernapas lega. "Ka..kalian..." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Semuanya baik-baik saja," Sasori mencoba menenangkan.

"Maaf, Haruno- _senpai_. Seharusnya kami tidak memaksamu mengingat," Toneri menambahkan pelan. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang Sakura- _chan_ , kami akan membantumu mengingat secara perlahan," kali ini giliran Kiba bersuara, telunjuknya terangkat menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak gatal.

"Seperti saat kau membantuku dulu, pelan-pelan," kemudian ia tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. Entah bagaimana ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki Sakura saat melihat senyum pemuda itu.

Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta dengan suara khasnya, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu, Haruno."

"Aku!" Entah kenapa suara Menma menarik seluruh manik untuk menatapnya. Menma yang merasa diperhatikan mendadak gugup, matanya memandang sana sini, "Poko-koknya! Aku...juga akan membantumu!" Suara Menma mengencang diakhir, wajahnya merah padam.

Utakata yang berdiri di sebelahnya terkikik, " _Yare-yare_. Santai saja _kouhai-kun_. Jangan terlalu bersemangat," ia merangkul pundak Menma lagi, " _Ne_ , Haruno- _chan_?" Tambahnya kemudian.

"Semuanya sangat bersemangat membantumu sembuh. Ah, entah kenapa sebagai pacarmu aku merasa sedikit cemburu."

"Apa katamu!" Koar Menma dan Kiba serentak.

Secara bringas pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu melepaskan cengkraman lengan Utakata dan berbalik menarik kerah leher pemuda si pecinta wanita.

"He.. hentikan!"

Seakan seperti sebuah gema lonceng di pagi hari, suara kecil Sakura menyadarkan mereka. Dengan dengusan kesal Menma melepaskan tangannya dari Utakata. Semuanya kini beralih menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak kenal siapa kalian. Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku dan apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya... Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu," Sakura memandang pemuda berambut merah yang kini tersenyum itu.

Ia mengedip, terdiam lama sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu kau siapa?"

Sasori yang merasa ditanyai mengangkat suara, "Aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Kita bertetangga sejak kecil, Sakura. Kau selalu memanggilku _nii-chan nii-chan_ dengan suara imutmu."

"Be..benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Lanjut Sasori meyakinkan.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Semuanya menoleh aneh ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba buka suara. "Apa?" Satu alis Sasuke naik. Matanya yang setajam elang menatap balik semua pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Aku hanya memperkenalkan diriku lagi," ujarnya enteng, "Haruno, kita berada dalam satu kepengurusan kelas. Dan kemudian kita menjadi dekat lalu berkencan."

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" Sahut Kiba tak terima, "Jangan percaya! Dia hanya membual, Sakura- _chan._ Akulah pacarmu yang nyata. Ngomong-ngomong aku Kiba. Kita teman sebangku lho!"

Kemudian ruang rawat itu dipenuhi tawa Utakata. Kiba yang merasa terhina memasang wajah kesal.

"Pembohong-pembohong kecil yang menyedihkan," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Rambut emonya bergoyang pelan. " _Mai daringu_ , Haruno- _chan_ adalah milikku selamanya. Takdir kami sudah terikat sejak Haruno _-chan_ menginjakkan kaki di klub Sastra. Benar begitukan, _mai daringu_?" Kemudian ia mengedip genit.

"Bukannya _senpai_ mengatakan itu ke semua anggota cewek klub sastra?" Potong Toneri cepat. Semua yang mendengar tiba-tiba memasang wajah jijik ke Utakata.

Utakata tertawa gugup, "Otsutsuki- _kun,_ tolong jangan menyebarkan fitnah."

"Tidak! Aku berkata kenyataan, Haruno- _senpai_. Pokoknya jangan percaya dengan orang ini, _senpai_!" Toneri menunjuk Utakata dengan tangannya. Utakata gelagapan, apalagi saat Sakura memandanginya.

Kemudian suara Toneri mengalihkan pandangan Sakura, "Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri. _Senpai_ sering membuat camilan untukku saat kencan kita. Aku benar-benar merindukan cerpen-cerpen _senpai_ yang sangat enak!" Ia lalu tersenyum. Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan senyum cerahnya itu.

Keringat mengalir dipelipis Menma. Entah kenapa tangannya yang barusan diperban oleh bibinya mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Situasi ini benar-benar bukan dirinya. Ah, sial sekali. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sakura. Otaknya benar-benar buntu. Kalau Menma harus memilih, dia lebih rela menghajar seratus berandalan daripada terjebak dengan kondisi kritis seperti ini. Ya, kritis bagi masa depan cintanya kelak.

"Uzumaki Me-Menma.."

Entah kenapa suasana tegang mengikuti setelah Menma bersuara. Ah, Menma si _Banchou_ SMA Konoha. Pemuda berandalan yang hobi memalak ini. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura. Kelima saingannya mendadak penasaran.

"Kita memang ti-tidak akrab! Asal kau tau ya!" Menma bersidekap aneh wajahnya perlahan mulai menyaingi rambut Sasori, "...kau sudah berjanji menjadi pa-pa-pacarku," suaranya semakin mengecil mata birunya refleks memandang jendela, "..itu saja hahahaha!?" Lalu mendadak membesar sehingga mengagetkan seisi kamar.

Sakura memandang Menma dalam. Menma yang dipandang mengentikan tawa anehnya. Ah, dunianya mendadak melebar _—_ atau ia yang menciut. Keringat mengaliri pelipisnya.

"Huh, kukira apa..."

Sungguh, Uchiha benar-benar tahu caranya memecahkan keheningan.

"Eum, a-ano... apa benar aku berpacaran dengan kalian semua?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. _Emerald_ nya bergantian menyapa semua orang yang memenuhi kamar pasien itu.

Keenam lainnya saling berpandangan. Mata mereka seperti mendiskusikan hal yang tidak dimengerti Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bisa memilihnya lagi," jawab Sasori akhirnya.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah pelan memecah kegugupan, "Maksud si merah itu. Kau bisa memutuskan lagi, siapa yang akan kau pilih di antara kami semua."

"Begitukah?"

"Benar Sakura- _chan_ , selama kau memutuskan. Kami akan terus membantumu mengingat kehidupanmu yang dulu! Benarkan!?" Sambung Kiba bersemangat, ia mencari persetujuan pada pemuda lainnya.

"Ya."

Sakura merasa hawa berat menusuk kulitnya saat jawaban itu terlontar.

"Baiklah, kita harus membiarkan Haruno _-chan_ beristirahat, kan?" Ucap Utakata kemudian. Ia mengedip genit ke arah Sakura.

Toneri yang melihat hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, "Kalau begitu kami pamit, Haruno- _senpai_!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi!" Kiba menyahut bersemangat. Telunjuknya menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Kami, Inuzuka!" Koreksi Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Kiba yang nyengir.

"Pokoknya cepat sembuh!"

Ucapan Menma mengakhiri kedatangan mereka. Kelimanya berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura memandang Sasori yang masih berada di dalam.

"Eum, _nii..nii-chan_ tidak pulang?"

Sasori yang kaget gadis musim semi di depannya ini menyebutnya _nii-chan_ , refleks tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di sini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mereka tiba, Sakura."

Beberapa saat setelah ucapan dari pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar, pintu ruang rawat Sakura terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya yang berwajah haru. Mereka memeluk Sakura dengan kencang.

"Syukurlah, Sakura!"

Sasori tersenyum melihat ketiganya. Beberapa menit kemudian Orochimaru- _sensei_ datang bersama perawat jaga memasuki ruangan.

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah menjalani rehabilitasi selama seminggu di rumah sakit umum Konoha, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Selama seminggu, keenam pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya rutin mengunjunginya setiap pulang sekolah. Terang saja, Sakura merasa bersyukur karena masih ada yang mempedulikan dirinya. Jadi, begini rasanya punya teman ya? Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat di setiap candaan yang mereka lemparkan. Bahkan kata-kata dingin dan menusuk Uchiha- _san_ kadang bisa membuatnya tertawa _—_ aneh.

Selama seminggu ia mulai mengetahui siapa itu Sakura Haruno, dirinya. Sakura Haruno adalah anak tunggal. Ayahnya bernama Kizashi Haruno seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang agribisnis. Sementara Mebuki, ibunya adalah seorang pegawai pemerintah. Semasa kecil, ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah keluarga Akasuna. Sakura adalah siswi kelas 2-2 sebuah SMA Negeri di Konoha. Ia mengikuti klub sastra. Kadang, Inuzuka- _kun_ secara bercanda menyebutnya kutu buku. Dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sakura, ini kamarmu nak."

Ibunya menarik gagang pintunya, menampilkan sebuah kamar bercat putih gading. Kedua sisi yang bersebrangan dihiasi _wallpaper_ _vintage_ merah bata. Kamar itu terang, jendelanya yang berbingkai putih menjadi pasokan utama sinar matahari. Meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi berbagai buku dan _gadget_ tepat di depannya. Gorden motif sulur-sulur hijau tua berada di sisi kiri-kanannya.

Lalu _emerald_ nya bergulir menatap rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

 _Ah, ternyata benar kalau Sakura itu kutu buku._

"Baiklah nak, semoga kau cepat akrab dengan kamarmu lagi. Ibu akan ke bawah dulu. Sasori bilang dia akan menemuimu nanti."

Gadis berhelaian _pink_ itu mengangguk cepat. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang _vintage_ putihnya yang empuk. Memandang ke langit-langit cokelat tua kamarnya yang digantungi hiasan lampu kelopak bunga Sakura dan burung biru-kuning kecil. Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar.

 _Besok_

 _Ya, besok._

 _Entah apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti di sekolah._

 _Sungguh, ia merasa takut dan kecil._

TBC

...

...

 **Special Thanks**

 _Hanazono yuri-san, nchie .ainie-san, Lady UchiHaruno-san, Bluepink Cherrytomato-san, Saku chan-san, Matsumoto kiwami-san._

 _Dan silent rider juga._

 _..._

 _..._

Pojok Cipok Cipok (?)

 **hanazono yuri-san**

 **oke, udah lanjut hehe. Nah, saya juga ketawa membayangkannya. Yang pasti Sakura bakal repot tuh lol. Ah, nama Hanazono mengingatkan saya dengan anime Kamichama Karin. Jadi, pengen rewatch deh. Terimakasih sudah baca dan komen ya, hehe.**

nchie .ainie

Haha ainie-san ngakak? Saya juga lol. Apalagi yang bagian Toneri, ternyata dia biangnya lol. Terimakasih sudah baca dan komen ya, hehe.

 **Lady UchiHaruno**

 **Gpp selow aja sama kita. Okok okok, ini udah lanjut. Ne, ganbatte! Terimakasih sudah baca dan komen ya, hehe.**

Bluepink Cherrytomato

Iya udah update, sekarang update lagi haha. Tau nggak, kemaren saya kena WB lo pas nulisnya, gara-gara baca review kamu WB saya hilang lol. Terimakasih #hug

Iya tuh, mereka main aku-akuin aja. Tapi kalau saya sih mau juga ya diakuin pacar sama cowok-cowok tjakeps lol

 _Alasan keenam cowok itu ngaku-ngaku?_

Hm, karena cinta, mungkin... hahaha#plak

 _Tingkatan kelas mereka?_

Yang kamu bilang udah bener. Sasori sama Utakata itu kelas 3, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Menma itu kelas 2, dan Toneri kelas 1.

 _Menma itu apa?_

Menma itu preman di sekolah. Kenapa bisa ikutan suka sama Sakura? Nah, tunggulah chapter selanjutnya, hehe.

 _Update kilat?_

Untuk update silahkan cek bio saya ya ^^

Oke oke, terimakasih udah mau baca dan review ya :v

 **Saku chan**

 **Ah! Saya juga lho :v Eiya kita sama tos dulu (ini Himeko desu!). Kibar flag tsundere lol. Update? Silahkan liat bio saya. Eum, aamiin. Haha, terimakasih semangatnya ya. Sankyu udah mau baca dan kasi review ya. Kami terharu sekali, kami kira udah mentok yang mau ikhlas ngereview ahahaha...**

Matsumoto kiwami

Iya, mereka jadi rebutan ngakuin hak milik Sakura lol. Ah, terimakasih cerita kami udah dibilang menarik #hug. Ahaha... cabang enam, kalo segi mah ada unsur yaoinya dong, lol rotf. Hehe, unik ya chara heronya? Terimakasih Kiwami-san #ojigi. Oke, jadi semangat nulisnya deh :v

Terimakasih udah mau baca dan review ya.

 _ **Untuk semuanya, jangan kapok mampir dan ngereview ya :v**_

 **...**

 **...**

Himeko desu! Bertemu lagi di chapter dua :v

Ah, kali ini saya yang nulis teheheheh. Duh haha, chapter kali ini settingnya masih di rumah sakit lol. Ah! Saya senang sekali menulis Menma tsundere! Dia menjadi karakter favorit saya di fanfic ini ahahaha. Sasuke yang bermulut pedas juga lutjuh #dijambak. Pokoknya, terimakasih sekali buat yang masih setia membaca fanfic kami apalagi sampai ngereview! Saya senang sekaliiii! #ketjup basah satu-satu #digampar.

 **...**

 **...**

Ya~ Hallo~~ Vanilla Yacchan _here_! Saya mengetik A/N sambil mencuri-curi waktu pas di kantor gak ada bos. Muahahaha... Okeh, kalau ditanya soal karakter favorit di ff ini... jujur aja saya menyukai semua heronya~~ enggak tahu deh kenapa. Hahaha... Ya sudah saya gak mau ngebacot panjang lebar. Sigini aja deh. Jaa neeee~~ nantikan chapter selanjutnya yah~~

...

...


	4. Dating - Inuzuka Kiba

**Disclaimer : We don't own the character, they are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **.**

 **.**

—Mashiro+Kanojo _—_

 **nyan-himeko and Vanille Yacchan**

"Sakura- _chan_ _,_ "

 _Emerald_ nya itu menatap lurus pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya. Tangannya yang besar mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya. Dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya pemuda itu berkata, "Aku akan membuktikan akulah satu-satunya pacarmu."

Kemudian _emerald_ nya melirik seorang pemuda berambut emo yang berada di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu menggapai tangan mungilnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di punggung tangannya, "Aku akan mencurahkan seluruh jiwa dan tubuhku untukmu, _hime-chan~_ "

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, lengannya yang besar itu merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Pelukan itu sangat hangat. Sebuah suara berat mengalun dengan indah di gendang telinganya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu…"

" _Senpai_ …" _emerald_ nya kembali bergulir, mendapati pemuda berambut putih di samping kirinya, "aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi denganku," tangannya terjulur, menyematkan sebuah bunga di telinganya. Lalu jari-jari panjangnya itu mengelus lembut pipi putihnya. "Kau cantik, _senpai_."

Sentuhan lembut di tangan kirinya sontak membuat _emerald_ nya kembali menoleh. _Emerald_ nya bersibok dengan sepasang mata sehitam jelaga. _Indah._ Satu kata itu yang bisa Sakura deskripsikan. Mata indah yang menatapnya penuh damba. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Kau dan aku itu satu…" ia meletakkan tangan besarnya dipermukaan telapak tangan Sakura kemudian ia menautkan jari jemarinya yang panjang, "Haruno… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Haruno Sakura," seseorang membisikkan namanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai ketika orang itu melontarkan namanya. Emeraldnya kembali bergulir mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang tersenyum lebar di samping kanannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, "Haruno Sakura… kau seperti setengah bagian jiwaku. Kalau aku kehilanganmu rasanya… setengah bagian jiwaku akan mati."

Aneh.

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura menggeleng kuat. Ini mimpi!

 _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Sontak kesadaran meliputi dirinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia seperti seorang _playgirl_ yang dikelilingi keenam pacar tampannya. Segera gadis itu menghentakkan ke dua tangannya lalu melepaskan pelukan dan menjauhkan kepala pemuda hitam jabrik itu dari bahunya. _Emerald_ nya bergulir menatap satu per satu keenam pemuda yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Haruno!"

"Sakura!"

"Haruno- _senpai_!"

"Haruno- _chan_!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

Bak paduan suara secara serentak keenam pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika keenamnya secara perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Bola matanya berputar-putar berusaha mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi nihil!

Ia benar-benar seperti anak ayam menyedihkan yang tertangkap oleh sekumpulan rubah yang mengerikan.

 _Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Dikelilingi oleh keenam pemuda yang siap memonopolinya. Sakura hampir mati lemas.

 _Kumohon jika ini mimpi. Segera bangun bodoh!_

…

…

"Sakura- _chan_ hati-hati di jalan!" Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya memasang wajah khawatir seraya tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan pita hitam yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Benar kau tidak mau diantar?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Bibirnya mengembang menampilkan senyuman cerah. Berusaha meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Ya, Bu! Aku masih sedikit ingat jalan menuju sekolah."

 _Bohong_.

Sakura tidak ingin membebani ibunya ketika penyakit amnesia menggerogoti memorinya. Sakura akan memikirkannya nanti bagaimana ia akan mencari sekolahnya. Mungkin dengan aplikasi GPS di ponsel. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya ia punya ponsel? Ah—persetan dengan ponsel. Mungkin Sakura akan mengikuti orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. _Voila_ ternyata ada cara yang lebih mudah. Yah… walaupun ia akan dicap seperti penguntit. Apa boleh buat.

Ibunya—Haruno Mebuki—menatap Sakura agak lama. Nampak ekspresi tidak percaya terpampang di wajahnya yang sedikit menua.

"Bu," tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh lengan ibunya, "aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Jangan mencemaskanku, oke?"

Haruno Mebuki menghela napas merasa kalah dengan keyakinan yang ditampakkan di wajah putri satu-satunya, "Baiklah."

Sedetik kemudian Haruno Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Haruno Mebuki masih merasa tidak yakin. Ia melepaskan sentuhan tangan Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan putrinya, "Apa perlu kubangunkan ayahmu? Dia sedang libur atau apa aku harus memanggil Sasori?"

 _Sasori_.

Sontak bulu kuduk Sakura meremang mendengar nama itu. Gara-gara mimpi tadi malam Sakura terjaga sampai pagi. Sungguh mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Sakura berharap di saat jam pelajaran nanti ia tidak akan tertidur.

 _Semoga saja_.

Dengan lembut ia melepaskan genggaman ibunya. Lalu mengecek jam tangannya. Memasang wajah pura-pura panik Sakura buru-buru berkata, "Ah… sepertinya aku akan terlambat, Bu! Tidak usah repot-repot membangunkan ayah ataupun memanggil… _Sasori-nii_ ," rasanya lidahnya terasa aneh ketika menyebut nama pemuda itu.

 _Ini semua karena mimpi sialan!_

"Sampai jumpa! Aku berangkat, Bu!"

Sebelum ibunya menyahut Sakura buru-buru menyeret kakinya keluar pekarangan rumah. Sedetik kemudian Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melambai ke arah ibunya yang masih mengawasi di ambang pintu. Tak ingin membuang waktu Sakura memutar tubuhnya. _Emerald_ nya melirik sekumpulan gadis-gadis dengan seragam yang sama melewati rumahnya.

 _Lucky_.

Dengan percaya diri gadis merah muda itu melangkah mengikuti mereka. Merasa jauh dari pandangan ibunya. Sakura menghela napas dalam. Kepura-puraan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi, ia harus berusaha tidak akan menyulitkan ayah dan ibunya hanya karena amnesia sialan.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya bergulir mengenai mimpi buruk semalam. Keenam pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengaku sebagai pacarnya.

 _Pacar, huh?_

Tentu saja Sakura sama sekali tidak mempercayai pengakuan keenam pemuda itu. Dan sejujurnya ia benar-benar berharap semua ini hanya kebohongan semata. Ya—jika mereka berbohong pasti mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri, bukan?

 _Dan jika ini memang benar_ …

Dipastikan keenam pemuda itu memang benar pacarnya. Sakura berteriak histeris dalam hati. Jika memang benar begitu Sakura telah sukses menghancurkan perasaan keenam pemuda itu, tidak hanya Sakura yang melupakan tentang mereka tetapi yang lebih parahnya ada beberapa pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya juga.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan wajah kecewa keenamnya. Sontak membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

Tanpa sadar gadis Haruno ini mengacak helaian merah mudanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti ketika bertemu mereka lagi di sekolah? Setelah terbangun dari mimpi sialan itu semalaman Sakura memikirkan solusi bagaimana menghadapi keenamnya. Tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

 _Apakah aku harus minta maaf?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terbersit di otaknya.

 _Benar juga! Minta maaf. Aku akan menemui mereka nanti._

Bibirnya mengembang memikirkan ide itu. Sakura masih berjalan santai mengikuti sekumpulan gadis-gadis berisik yang tak jauh darinya.

Pikirannya kembali bergulir, Sakura berpikir kejadian yang ia alami sekarang—dengan keenam pemuda tampan yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya—seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

Tidak realistis.

Memangnya apa yang mereka sukai dari Haruno Sakura?

Disamping gila belajar, Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki kelebihan hormon feromon yang membuat setiap lelaki mana pun tergila-gila dengannya. Ia gadis biasa. Sangat biasa. Tidak ada yang menonjol dari segi penampilannya—terkecuali dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok—dan kadang keberadaannya tidak bisa dirasakan

Kalau kau bertanya apa hobi gadis Haruno satu ini, ia akan sangat cepat merespon 'membaca'. Hobi yang sangat membosankan. Jadi, hal hebat apa yang membuat keenam pemuda itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Haruno Sakura sehingga otak mereka yang Sakura yakini masih sangat waras menjadi sinting karena mengaku sebagai pacarnya?

Sakura menghela napas dalam.

 _Cowok-cowok itu_ …

Sakura mengenang kembali bagaimana perawakan keenam pemuda tampan—yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya.

Inuzuka Kiba, rambutnya yang lembut berwarna coklat. Dua buah tato berwarna merah—yang Sakura yakini mungkin tanda lahir—yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Inuzuka- _kun_ pemuda yang paling berisik tapi selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan guyonan-guyonannya yang apik. Ia paling sering beradu argumen dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Hm… Uchiha Sasuke._

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya, sepertinya mulutnya memang didesain selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat tidak menyenangkan. Sakura tidak yakin sebelum ia mengalami amnesia apa ia cukup akur dengan pemuda satu itu. Yang paling Sakura kagumi dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah dua pasang matanya. _Onyx_ nya yang sehitam jelaga itu sungguh indah.

 _Lalu…_

Utakata- _senpai_. Pemuda satu itu memang sangat hobi melontarkan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang Sakura yakini kalimat rayuan untuk menaklukkan lawan jenis. Tampangnya yang super keren—dengan gaya rambut emo—menambah poin plus di mata makhluk bergender hawa. Walaupun Utakata- _senpai_ begitu, ia sedikit banyak membuat hari-hari membosankan Sakura di rumah sakit menjadi lebih berwarna.

Otsutsuki Toneri… pemuda berambut putih yang selalu memanggilnya _senpai_ dengan wajah riang. Pemuda yang selalu bercerita mengenai karya tulis Haruno Sakura yang luar biasa mengangumkan, sehingga membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum ketika mendengar Otsutsuki Toneri menceritakannya dengan antusias. Sifatnya yang lugu dan polos sungguh menggemaskan. Tak heran selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Utakata- _senpai_.

Akasuna Sasori, ibunya bilang Sasori merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Haruno Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya yang manis. Sifatnya yang tenang, perhatian, dan cerewet mirip seperti ibu-ibu ketimbang kakak laki-laki. Sepertinya ketika Sakura mengalami koma. Akasuna Sasori selalu ada di sampingnya.

 _Dan yang terakhir_ …

Uzumaki Menma.

Apa yang Sakura dapat dari pengamatannya selama di rumah sakit, Uzumaki Menma tidak terlalu banyak bicara—Sakura juga tidak yakin apa Uzumaki Menma memang sengaja menutup mulutnya karena tidak biasa dengan kelima pemuda lainnya—. terkadang ada di antara kelima pemuda yang melontarkan ejekan kepadanya, spontan pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya sungguh menyedihkan. Kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan tidak lebih sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura yakin dibalik sifat Uzumaki Menma yang terlihat keras, sebenarnya pemuda itu menyembunyikan sifat lembutnya. Sakura bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya yang selalu mengarah kepadanya.

Gadis merah muda itu kembali menghela napas.

Setelah serentetan pemikiran memenuhi otaknya. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa situasi yang ia alami sekarang benar-benar tidak jelas dan rumit. Sakura mendesah, sepertinya terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalanya agak pusing.

 _Salahkan keenam pemuda itu yang membuatku seperti ini._

Tiba-tiba _emerald_ nya mendapati bangunan besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tidak salah lagi bangunan besar ini SMA Konoha. Ia bisa melihat siswa—dengan seragam yang sama—berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sakura menelan ludahnya kuat. Reflek tangannya bergerak mencengkeram ujung rok hitam kotak-kotak. Hatinya benar-benar tidak siap. _Emerald_ nya menyapu sekeliling. Sepertinya siswa yang berjalan melewatinya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sakura menarik napas pelan. Lalu kembali melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah.

 _Bersikaplah seperti biasa._

 **Chapter III : Dating – Inuzuka Kiba**

Betapa mengejutkan!

Apa yang terjadi pada SMA Konoha? Apakah sekumpulan alien pernah menginvasi sekolahnya dan memakan otak semua siswa dan guru kemudian menggantinya dengan otak tiruan?

Sakura dibuat bingung dengan sikap acuh tak acuh mereka, bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya—kecuali Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu meliriknya tetapi Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan kedua pemuda itu—mereka bersikap seolah-olah kejadian yang menimpa Haruno Sakura tidak pernah terjadi. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung Kakashi- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'selamat bergabung kembali di kelas Haruno Sakura'. Semuanya berjalan normal bagi mereka. Tapi, tidak bagi gadis merah muda itu. Jauh di lubuk hati Sakura, ia mengharapkan teman sekelasnya dan Kakashi- _sensei_ menanyakan keadaannya.

Sekarang Sakura menyadari kehidupannnya sebelum amnesia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Gadis Haruno itu mendesah. sembari menumpu wajah dengan satu tangan. _Emerald_ nya melirik sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tertawa—menurut Sakura sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu—dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Buku yang sedang ia baca seakan tidak memiliki gairah lagi, _emerald_ nya lebih memilih menatap sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

 _Aku harap aku punya teman_.

Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh menerjang otaknya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Sepertinya keinginannya yang cukup sederhana itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. _Emerald_ nya bergulir kembali menatap buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Ia membalik-balik lembaran buku dengan wajah bosan.

Masalah yang dihadapinya tidak hanya itu saja. Sakura sengaja berada di perpustakaan selama beberapa jam—bahkan rela membolos—hanya untuk menghindari mereka.

 _Ya… keenam cowok itu!_

Niat Sakura untuk meminta maaf kepada keenamnya benar-benar pupus. Gara-gara mimpi terkutuk itu, menatap mereka saja Sakura tidak berani. Ketika jam pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ selesai Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya. Seakan menulikan telinganya, Sakura bergegas keluar kelas. Nasib buruk masih menimpanya, tepat di koridor Sakura bertemu Utakata- _senpai_ , Akasuna Sasori, dan Otsutsuki Toneri. Mereka hendak menyapa gadis merah muda itu. Spontan Sakura membalikkan badannya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyeret kakinya cepat-cepat.

Sepertinya nyalinya benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan!

Haruno Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. Otaknya yang bisa dikatakan sangat pintar itu benar-benar tidak kuat menampung solusi untuk menghadapi keenam pemuda itu. Sakura melirik sekilas jam tangannya. _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna. Beberapa menit yang lalu sekolah sudah usai. Sakura mengerling ke arah penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya terus-terusan menatapnya. Kemudian gadis itu menyapu pandangan di sekelilingnya.

 _Kosong_.

Hanya tinggal Sakura yang berada di perpustakaan—dan petugas perpustakaan tentunya. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya, menaruh buku di rak yang tidak tertata rapi. Tersenyum kikuk ke arah petugas perpustakaan, Sakura bergegas keluar dari tempat pelariannya.

 _Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan._

Haruno Sakura melangkah terburu-buru menuju kelas. Ketika tangannya menggeser pintu kelas langkahnya terhenti. _Emerald_ nya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan dua tato berwarna merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Salah satu biang permasalahan yang sedang ia hindari.

 _Inuzuka-kun_.

Mata hitam itu beradu dengan _emerald_ nya. Bibirnya mengembang melihat Haruno Sakura yang masih memasang wajah kaget.

"Ah! Sakura- _chan_!"

Inuzuka Kiba sambil menenteng tas birunya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini memasang wajah gugup.

"Aku khawatir sekali tahu! Aku kira kau sakit atau kenapa?" Tidak disangka tangan besar Inuzuka Kiba menyentuh lengannya. Sakura berjengit. Kiba yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura segera melepaskan sentuhannya. "Maaf!" Kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Uchiha sekarang sedang mencarimu. Aku heran ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja ia…" spontan Kiba mendekap mulutnya. Lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Lu-lupakan saja apa yang kubicarakan tadi!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakan pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" _Nee_ Sakura- _chan_ ," nada serius Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba membuat Sakura takut, "ada apa denganmu? Sebenarnya… apa yang membuatmu… seperti menghindari kami?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak sanggup menatap mata hitam itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya sedikit gugup.

Tidak mungkin kanSakura menceritakan mimpi _absurd_ nya kepada Kiba? Akan dipastikan pemuda berambut coklat itu menganggapnya gila.

Haruno Sakura mendengar pemuda di hadapannya itu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Sakura- _chan_ belum siap menceritakannya," Sakura sedikit terkejut, _emerald_ nya kembali menatap mata hitam itu, dan mendapati Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum kecil. Lalu pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah tas berwarna biru—yang diyakini Sakura merupakan tas miliknya—ke arahnya. "Aku akan menunggu, kalau Sakura- _chan_ siap menceritakannya. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Ehehehehe…"

Tangannya bergerak menyambut tas itu. Sakura bergumam 'terima kasih'. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba darahnya memanas. Ia tidak paham dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," Kiba kembali memanggilnya, "kau punya waktu sebentar?" Kiba sama sekali tidak menunggu respon yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu. "Aku punya ini!" Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya, "nah… ini dia!" Dua buah tiket berada di tangan Kiba.

"Kemarin ayahku menang lotre. Ia mendapatkan dua tiket ke taman bermain. Karena ayahku sibuk, ia memberikanku dua tiket ini kepadaku. Jadi… karena aku pikir Sakura- _chan_ pacarku, mungkin kau… _bersedia_?"

 _Apa? Ini sama saja dengan ajakan kencan, kan?_

Sakura berteriak dalam hati. _Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_ Ia harus menolaknya! Berada bersama dengan salah satu biang permasalahan yang sedang ia coba hindari akan menambah buruk trauma gadis itu.

"Inuzu…"

" _Araara_ … belum juga beberapa menit kami tinggal. Kau sudah mencuri _start_ duluan ya, Inuzuka!"

Sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati ke lima pemuda lainnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sekilas ia bisa mendengar Kiba bergumam 'dasar pengganggu'.

"Yo! Haruno- _senpai_!" Otsutsuki Toneri melambai ke arahnya.

"Inuzuka, kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Diam kau Uchiha!"

"Sakura… kami mendengar kabar kau bolos, dan sekarang… kau mau diajak kencan dengan bocah anjing ini?"

Perempatan sudut muncul di jidat Kiba. Berani-beraninya senpai _jelek_ berambut merah itu menghinanya. Memangnya siapa dia?

"Haruno Sakura… kau… tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah nada khawatir dari Uzumaki Menma membuat _emerald_ Sakura menatapnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama masa pelariannya dari keenam pemuda itu, ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Uzumaki Menma. Wajar saja dilihat dari ekpresi wajahnya, pemuda itu memasang wajah paling khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Ia menggeleng lemah dan bergumam 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Yup! Sudah diputuskan! _Senpai,_ kami juga akan ikut menemanimu ke taman bermain itu!" Ucapan tiba-tiba Toneri membuat ke lima pemuda lainnya—termasuk Sakura—membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"APA!?"

Otsutsuki Toneri mengerutkan keningnya. Mata silvernya menatap satu per satu ke lima pemuda lainnya, "Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka?"

Sama sekali tidak mendengar penolakan. Toneri meloncat kegirangan dan berseru, "Taman bermain _I'M COMING!"_

 _Ini neraka!_

 _Benar-benar di luar dugaan!_

…

…

"Haruno- _senpai_! Haruno- _senpai_! Woaah… lihat! Ada permen kapas yang warnanya mirip seperti rambutmu!"

"Otsutsuki- _kun_ bisa sejenak kau mengunci mulutmu?"

" _Mou~~_ Utakata- _buchou_! Kau tidak asyik!"

"Mulutmu itu membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju ke arah kita. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai kumpulan orang aneh."

"Kalau tidak mau. Pergi saja sana!"

Haruno Sakura mendesah lemah. Ia berusaha menolak ajakan kencan keenam pemuda itu. Tapi, Toneri yang ternyata lugu itu sangat pandai mengancam, membuat nyalinya menciut. Dan sekarang di sinilah ia, berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah keenam pemuda—bagai barikade—yang notabene mengaku sebagai pacarnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, pengunjung taman bermain yang melewati rombongannya selalu menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

Tentu saja!

Satu gadis dikelilingi enam pemuda, hal sangat ganjil yang jarang ditemukan di area taman bermain. Sakura merutuki nasib malangnya.

"Mulut kalian tidak bisa diam, ya!?"

Kalimat menusuk itu membuat Utakata gerah, "Apa maksudmu Uchiha!? Kau menuduhku seolah-olah aku juga yang membuat onar, _huh_?!"

"Utakata… sudahlah."

"Tidak bisa Sasori! Orang ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Cih… aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Haruno bisa jadi pacarmu!?"

kesabaran Utakata benar-benar di ambang batas. Uzumaki Menma yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan Utakata dan Sasuke, segera membuka mulutnya, "Kalian benar-benar seperti bocah. Tidak heran otak kalian yang sempit itu tidak bisa membedakan di mana tempat yang pantas untuk berisik."

"APA!?"

Sontak saja keempat pemuda yang merasa hinaan Uzumaki Menma ditujukan untuk mereka, tersulut emosi. Yah… bisa kalian bayangkan sebuah drama dadakan akan segera dimulai.

"Mereka benar-benar biang masalah," Sakura melirik Inuzuka Kiba yang menggeleng tidak percaya. Mata hitamnya itu bersibok dengan _emerald_ Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Bukankah kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang? Bukan menonton acara keributan seperti ini!"

Segera Kiba menggandeng—atau lebih tepat dikatakan menyeret—Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan ke lima pemuda lainnya. Kiba tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan emas sekali seumur hidup seperti ini.

…

…

"Woaaahahahaha… Sakura- _chan_ bagaimana _roller coaster_ tadi!? Luar biasa sekali, bukan!?" Kiba berteriak antusias.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari ke lima pemuda lainnya, dengan secara sepihak Kiba memutuskan mencoba permainan _roller coaster_. Terus terang saja, sekarang Sakura benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Permainan _roller coaster_ membuatnya cukup trauma.

 _Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi!_

Sakura membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya. Kiba yang menyadari keganjilan sikap Sakura, segera membopong gadis merah muda itu ke sebuah bangku.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau tidak kuat naik _roller coaster_!"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Gadis Haruno itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Wajah khawatir Kiba benar-benar membuat Sakura bersalah. Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku sudah cukup baikan, Inuzuka- _kun_!"

Kiba menghela napas dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Syukurlah… aku pikir, Sakura- _chan_ akan membenciku lagi."

Sakura menoleh menatap Kiba bingung. Sejak kapan ia benci dengan pemuda berambut coklat ini?

 _Ah… benar juga. Sejak aku mencoba menghindari keenam pemuda ini_.

"Ah! Lihat Sakura- _chan_!" jari panjangnya itu menunjuk sebuah permainan yang cukup bersahabat dengan keadaan Sakura. "Ayo kita naik itu!" Inuzuka Kiba bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur ke arah Haruno Sakura. "Aku yakin, Sakura- _chan_ akan senang."

Sakura menatap lama uluran tangan Kiba. Kemudian dengan ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kiba menarik Sakura, dan seketika membuat gadis itu tegak bertumpu pada kakinya. Lalu Kiba menyeret Sakura menuju permainan yang bernama bianglala.

Setelah memasuki bianglala. Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sakura. Bianglala itu dijalankan dan berputar naik pada porosnya.

"Waaa… keren!" Teriak Kiba. "Itu keseluruhan kota Konoha!" Ucap Kiba antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Yang di sana kota Ame! Yang di sana kota Suna!"

Sakura menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda Inuzuka itu. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dari sini ia hanya bisa melihat pepohonan rimbun sepanjang mata memandang. Tidak ada tanda spesial yang bisa membedakan batas kota yang telah disebutkan Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kiba menoleh, matanya membulat seketika, "Eeh?" kemudian ekspresinya berubah tersenyum, Kiba menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Itu rahasia… Sakura- _chan_."

Gadis merah muda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi-lagi Kiba bersikap seperti ini. Membuatnya rasa penasarannya tergelitik.

"Yang jelas semua ini ada hubungannya denganmu…" Kiba memalingkan wajahnya seketika. Ia dapat melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi pemuda itu. Entahlah ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan Kiba. Tapi, jika dilihat dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kiba, sepertinya sebelum ia mengidap amnesia Sakura memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kiba. Hatinya sedikit menghangat.

Kembali mata hitam itu beradu dengan _emerald_ nya. Menatap intens. Dengan cengirannya, pemuda itu berkata, "Sakura- _chan…_ terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Setelah kau sembuh dari amnesia, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Ah! Bianglalanya sudah berhenti! Ayo kita turun!"

Sebelum Sakura dapat mengatakan sesuatu, lagi-lagi Kiba kembali menyeretnya. Kali ini langkah kaki panjang Kiba membawanya ke sebuah tebing yang dibuat khusus untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas. Genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Inuzuka Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di atas pagar besi yang mengelilingi tebing.

Matanya memandang dengan senang.

"YEAYY! KONOOOHAAAA!"

Seakan sedang dirasuki sesuatu. Inuzuka Kiba berteriak dengan girang. Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba memasang wajah khawatir, _emerald_ nya memandang sekeliling. Beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka tidak suka.

"I-inuzuka- _kun_ … sebaiknya kau jangan berteriak…" bisik Sakura.

"Hm…? Sakura- _chan_ cara yang tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan bagus seperti ini adalah dengan meneriakkan kesenangan kita!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Kiba. Sejak kapan ada tradisi seperti itu?

Sejenak keheningan melanda keduanya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda Inuzuka itu menoleh memandang Sakura agak lama. Sakura yang merasa dipandangi sedikit gugup. "A-ada apa?"

"Sakura- _chan_ coba tutup matamu!"

"Eh? Menutup mataku?"

Inuzuka Kiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Iya, pejamkan, ya! Ayo cepat!"

Mendesah pelan, Sakura menuruti perintah Kiba. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tutup terus. Sampai kuperintahkan boleh membuka matamu!"

 _Memangnya ada apa?_

Tiba-tiba saja hati gadis merah muda itu dilanda ketakutan.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan Inuzuka-kun?_

Terdengar pemuda di depannya sedang merogoh-rogoh sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah sentuhan di kepalanya membuat Sakura cukup kaget.

Inuzuka Kiba tertawa kecil, "Maaf! Bikin kaget ya!"

"Apa sekarang aku boleh membuka mataku?"

"Waaa… tunggu-tunggu!" nada panik menghiasi suara pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Sekarang silahkan buka matamu!"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan _emerald_ nya yang indah. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara 'clik' terdengar. _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna. Di hadapannya Inuzuka Kiba memegang ponsel dan memotretnya.

"Waaaa… apa yang kau lakukan!? Inuzukan- _kun_ kau memotretku!?" Haruno Sakura benar-benar panik.

Kiba tertawa girang, "Maaf! Tapi, coba kau lihat wajahmu Sakura- _chan_ , lucu sekali!" Kiba memperlihatkan hasil foto di ponselnya.

Sakura meringis melihat potret dirinya yang sedang panik. Lalu tertawa keras karena merasa lucu, "Kau benar, Inuzuka- _kun_. Aku lucu sekali."

"Syukurlah Sakura- _chan_ … akhirnya kau bisa tertawa!"

"Eh?" seketika gadis merah muda itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya… sejak kami mengajakmu ke taman bermain, kau terus-terusan terlihat murung. Aku berusaha untuk membuatmu tertawa…" bibir pemuda itu mengembang, "dan… sekarang aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa."

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah ketika mendengar pengakuan Inuzuka Kiba. Anehnya tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

"Tapi, untunglah jepit itu cocok untukmu."

"Eh?"

Sakura kembali memandang foto dirinya di ponsel Kiba. Benar! Ada sebuah jepit silver berbentuk bunga sakura tersemat di rambut merah mudanya.

 _Sangat cantik_.

Spontan gadis merah muda itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Inuzuka- _kun_!"

Sakura tidak tahu jika kalimat sederhana seperti itu membuat wajah Kiba bersemu merah. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menutup sebagian wajah merahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kiba benar-benar mati kutu.

"Ehem! Tidak disangka kau benar-benar licik, Inuzuka!"

Sebuah suara familier menembus indra pendengaran Kiba dan Sakura. Ya, tepat sekali ke lima pemuda kita yang lainnya berdiri tegak memasang ekpresi galak ke arah Inuzuka Kiba yang berani-beraninya mengambil kesempatan ketika mereka sedang lengah.

"Apa? Itu salah kalian sendiri!"

"WOOOAAA! Haruno- _senpai_! Siapa yang memberikan jepit itu padamu!?" Toneri yang seakan sadar dengan perubahan tampilan Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Kontan ke empat pemuda lainnya menatap sebuah objek yang tersemat di rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura mengelus jepit rambutnya, ia sedikit tersenyum, "Jepit ini dari Inuzuka- _kun_!"

Ke lima pemuda itu melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah Kiba. Seketika pemuda Inuzuka itu menghentikan senyuman kemenangannya, "Apa?"

"Inuzuka- _senpai_ , sepertinya rasa hormatku sudah tidak ada lagi. Dasar bocah anjing pengkhianat!"

"Hei! Kau yang bocah! Aku _senpai_ mu tahu!"

"Hump… dalam mimpimu!"

Mendengar adu mulut kedua pemuda itu, membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertawa.

"Diam kau Uchiha! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tertawa!"

"Cih… kau memang pantas disebut bocah anjing yang licik dan egois."

Sasori, Utakata, dan Uzumaki Menma mengangguk setuju.

Yah… bisa kalian bayangkan lagi-lagi drama perebutan kekuasaan seorang putri cantik akan segera dimulai. Haruno Sakura yang melihat wajah memerah kiba—menahan amarah—benar-benar sangat lucu. Kontan gadis itu tertawa. Tawa riang Sakura membuat ke enam pemuda itu menatap aneh Sakura.

Di sela-sela tawanya, gadis itu berkata, "Maaf…!"

"HAH!?"

"Maaf sudah menghindari kalian! Maaf sudah membuat kalian seperti ini! Maaf sudah menyusahkan kalian!" Sakura mengusap air mata yang keluar gara-gara tawanya. "Untuk Inuzuka- _kun_ , aku akan menjaga baik-baik jepit ini. Terima kasih!" Senyuman tulus mengembang di bibirnya.

Haruno Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sekarang ia menyadari keenam pemuda itu tidak semengerikan seperti di dalam mimpinya. Mereka benar-benar peduli dengannya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura- _chan_."

"Jangan menghindari kami lagi, itu membuatku takut Sakura."

"Haruno- _chan_ , jika ada yang membuatmu takut. Jangan sungkan-sungkan kau katakan padaku!"

"Utakata- _senpai_! Seharusnya kalimat itu bagianku!"

"Berisik kau Otsutsuki- _kun_!"

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua _senpai_ - _kouhai absurd_ itu. Mata sehitam jelaga itu menatapnya, "Aku tahu amnesia itu membuatmu kebingungan. Aku akan berusaha menuntunmu mengingat memorimu yang lama. Jadi… tetaplah bersamaku!"

"Hei! Uchiha! Yang benar 'tetaplah bersama kami'!"

"A-aku juga akan berusaha membuatmu mengingatku kembali… Haruno Sakura," Uzumaki Menma mati-matian mengatakan kalimat itu. Wajah memerahnya pasti membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Gadis merah muda itu kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, "Aa! Terima kasih semuanya! Aku tidak sabar menanti hari di mana ingatanku akan kembali lagi."

 _Benar…_

 _Hari di mana aku tahu sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya._

 **TBC**

 **Pojok Balas Review :**

 **nchie. ainie : Yup! Penantian kamu udah ada di chapter ini. Maaf menunggu lama~~**

hanazono yuri : Ini udah lanjut! Maaf menunggu lama yah! Eeehhh… dari komik special A toh. Ehehehehe… arti namanya bagus.

 **Bluepink Cherrytomato : Saya juga mau diposisi Sakura Nyahahahaha… iyah… keenam cowok keren kita bakal saingan. Woah… ngedukung Sasu ama Menma yah… sifat mereka emang beda-beda tipis sih di fict ini. Maksudnya doyan ngelontarin kata-kata kasar. Yah, walaupun ceritanya di sini Menma itu… tsundere *saya kasih bocoran*. Waduhh… 5k atau 10k1!? *pingsan di tempat* banyak banget itu… saya belum pernah ngetik sampai segitu wordnya hahaha… Okey, sama-sama. Woaahhh makasih banyak nih bakalan mau ngereview terus *hiksu* bahkan kamu review dua kali pakai akun Hyemi761. Saya bakalan terus semangat ngelanjutin fict ini walaupun telat publish. Maaf yah~~**

Akane : Terima kasih dibilang bagus. Iya dong harus kompak.

…

 **A/N**

 **WOOOOAAAHHHHH! MAAFKAN SAYA! Gara-gara saya ffnya jadi delay! Waktu itu saya bener-bener selalu gak sempet ngebikin lanjutan MasKano *Mashiro Kanojo maksudnya* pasti kalau pulang kerja capek banget, terus ngantuk lah, sekarang saya gak bisa begadang lagi *hiksu*. Sebenernya ada sih pengganti delay ff MasKano kemarin. Judulnya Paradox Spiral. Pairingnya SasuSaku. Kalau pada penasaran kalian bisa cek di akun saya. Vanille Yacchan. Saya gak tanggung sih pas udah ngebaca kalian bakal mengalami keanehan. Karena alurnya lumayan** _ **absurd**_ **. Nyahahaha… Terus chapter ini… aakkkhh… saya gak bisa bikin romens yang doki-doki. Jadi, kencanya KibaSaku yaah begitulah… pokoknya gak ada romantis-romantisnya *hiksu*. Oke, tak henti-hentinya saya selaku author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, favorit juga. Kalian penyemangat kami! Yoooshhh… ditunggu chapter MasKano selanjutnya, yah~~** _ **bubye**_

…

 **Himeko desu! Ketemu lagi dichapter tiga. Ah, saya lagi terserang flu dadakan -_- maaf banget karena delay ya, tehee. Duh, chapter depan saya yang nulis ya -_- doakan semoga tidak terkena wb karena minggu depan itu sibuk-sibuknya RL. Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca #ojigi**


End file.
